


The Immortal

by AllroundYaoiFangirl, kennedie_exe



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Cock slut Ardyn Izunia, Don't Judge Me, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Smut, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spitroasting, bottom!Ardyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 21:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllroundYaoiFangirl/pseuds/AllroundYaoiFangirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennedie_exe/pseuds/kennedie_exe
Summary: Honestly I just wanted to read a fic where Ardyn got fucked by these two, couldn't find any so decided to write my own.Hope you enjoy reading it, also please read the notes.





	The Immortal

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all this is my first time writing smut and posting it online. I had help from @KennedieFics they helped me alot. Also ao3 taggs I can't tag anything right. Everyone is out of character and nobody talks. Just to warn you I'm posting this from my mobile. Anyway I hope you like it. Leave a comment at the end. Enjoy.

Ardyn was on his hands and knees, cock tied tightly so he couldn’t cum even if he wanted to, his cock red and uncomfortable but it was unbecoming for him to get any sort of release. He had both the prince and the mock MT at his disposal, completely taking him over, he lets them He wanted to be taken over, to be used roughly.

Prompto was in the front, his cock ramming ever so roughly down Ardyn’s throat. A hand moved from gripping tousled burgundy hair, it moved slowly down to his throat, squeezing it, preventing any airflow from entering in. He feels his cock protruding through his neck, it goes down so easily. Noctis was behind, hands gripping his hips bruisingly as he took Ardyn hard with rough slams of his hips enough to knock the air out of chancellor, not like he could breath anyways. A mouth occasionally biting his neck roughly. 

Every time one of them would stop or pull out, he begged, out right whined for them to put their cocks back inside him, empty without the feeling of their cocks inside him. The two would laugh darkly, teasing him until he continued to beg for more thoughts only about the feeling of being filled, no longer empty. 

A sight for sore eyes; Seeing the chancellor of Niflheim in between two Lucians getting roughly throated and fucked like a rag doll, his only purpose to fulfill being that of a cock sleeve. They could do anything they wanted to him, even kill him if they wanted to, and Ardyn wouldn’t mind; Being immortal had to have some perks after all. Ardyn had already let them get this far only because he loved it. Loved the feeling of being used and abused, of knowing that they only saw him as two holes that needed to be filled. It was sick, twisted even, but he’d come back for more. Oh so much more. Would beg for it even if he had to. 

Once they were done, their climax would reach sporadically one after the other. Prompto would hold Ardyn’s head against him so that lips were pressing against the base of his cock. He’d release down his throat, forcing Ardyn to swallow all of his cum, the feeling of it sliding down his throat euphoric. Noctis would be next, slamming a few more times before he was complete buried to the hilt, cumming hard inside of Ardyn, his cum coating him inside marking him as his. He would bite down hard on his neck, blood pooling from the bite as he chocked out on a scream of ecstasy around Prompto's cock. 

Noctis reached around to the chancellor’s front and released the tie, stroking his cock until Ardyn wailed out as he came all over himself, his back arched taught like a bow mind blank to nothing but the pleasure he felt. 

They leave him there, an exposed mess for others to see. Everyone would see just how un-chancellor like he really was. They might even try him on.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was a thing. I hope you all enjoyed it I will be rewriting this after I am done in college, I might even be adding more chapters, who knows. Once again I would like to thank @KennedieFics for helping me do this. Leave a kuods and a comment and have a wonderful year.


End file.
